In the field of tissue products, such as facial tissue, bath tissue, table napkins, paper towels and the like, most product improvement efforts have been directed at the properties of softness or strength, which are inversely related. On the other hand, durability is often overlooked. Therefore there is a need for tissue products that are sufficiently soft and strong, yet durable.